Truly Charming
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Rose and Scorpius write home about their first Charms lesson Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Charms: Assignment 3)


A/N Hi, this is my first next-gen fic so I hope it's okay (also first letter format so some of the tenses might be mucked up?)

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Charms: 3rd Assignment)  
>Prompt: Write about <strong>someone in their<strong>**First Charms Lesson**. (Used: Character- Scorpius Malfoy)

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

I know, it's my second letter already this week! But I had such an exciting day and I couldn't wait to tell you about it.

Today I had my first Charms lesson. The Ravenclaws have Charms with the Slytherins so Albus wasn't there and I was really nervous. Albus had said that he found Charms the hardest class and I couldn't stop worrying about it. Dad had told me that Mum was the only person who managed to get the spell right the first time in their class. Everyone always says I'm like my mum but I was worried I'd be rubbish and they'd kick me out of Hogwarts. I know that's stupid now but I was really worried!

Professor Flitwick teaches Charms but he's also our Head of House. I thought because I'm a Ravenclaw everyone would expect me to be brilliant at Charms but everyone in my house is really nice and not everyone is really smart. James had told me that the first lesson is always the same so I spent the whole summer practicing the levitating spell. I'm quite good at it but sometimes I mess it up. Anyway, I was about to start the spell when a guy came running into the classroom. He was really late but he sat down beside me and introduced himself as Scorpius Malfoy. Don't tell anyone, but I think I might have a teeny crush on Scorpius!

He has icy blue eyes and totally dreamy blonde hair and he's really popular. He is so nice. I know it sounds stupid but he is truly charming- just like a gentleman should be, not like all those horrible rough boys. He's in Slytherin though so I won't see him much. Mum says Scorpius' dad was forced to do some bad things in the war but we should forgive him because he's tried really hard to help people now. Dad always snorts at her and says there's no such thing as a good Malfoy but Scorpius seems really nice.

Scorpius teased me in a joking way about being nervous and I tried not to show him that I really was terrified. I think I convinced him because I pretended I was super confident and then of course he told me to prove that I could do it and it worked!

I was really careful about pronouncing it right and making sure that I got the wand movement right and it worked! I said the charm- _Wingardium Leviosa_- and my feather floated upwards! Scorpius tried it right after me and his feather floated too but I think mine went the highest! I was so excited I wrote you this letter straight away!

I can't wait until you and Hugo can come and join us, it will be so much fun!

Love,

Your Most Fabulous Cousin, Rose x

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<p>

Sorry I didn't write straight away but I've been so busy settling in. Hogwarts is amazing, and most people are really nice. I know you said that you didn't mind what House I got sorted into but I'm in Slytherin, just like you an mother! (I wrote mother a letter too- they should arrive together). Our Head of House is Professor Slughorn. He's a bit weird but he's nice enough. I'm sharing a dorm with Damien Zabini and four other boys who I don't really know, but everyone seems nice.

The lessons are really interesting and most of the teachers are cool. History of Magic is just as dull as you said it would be. I can't wait for my first proper flying lesson so I can show people my new broom!

I had Charms today. It was fun and I managed _Wingardium Leviosa_ alright but something else happened. I was late for class (I got a little lost) so I couldn't sit with any of my friends from Slytherin. There were only a couple of seats left and I ended up talking to Rose Weasley. I thought that when she found out who I was she'd ignore me like some people do, but she didn't. She was actually really nice and she's really pretty. I know that you think her dad's stupid (Even if you never talk about him because it's rude I know. Mum told me once that he never forgave you for some stuff you said in the war, which personally I think _is_ stupid) but I didn't tell Rose that obviously cos then she'd probably hate me.

She was really good at the spell, almost as good as me but I think my feather almost touched the ceiling! I was a bit scared that it wasn't going to work, especially after she seemed so confident about it but I did it. Her cousin, Harry Potter's younger son is in my year but I haven't properly met him yet. He's in Gryffindor and I think they're trying to separate our houses to reduce hostility or something.

Rose is in Ravenclaw so hopefully we'll be in some of the same classes this year and I'll get a chance to talk to her more. She seemed really smart and she's got this really pretty red hair and... I can't believe I just told you all that! Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid and I promise not to go on and on about her.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! There are obviously a lot of things that are different from when you went here but I guess you didn't know about the Great Hall. A few years after the war ended the teacher's decided there was too much fighting between houses, so now instead of each house having one table all the houses mix together at meals! Apparently it took a while for students to get used to it but now it works really well so I can meet loads of new people who aren't all in my house.

Love you and miss you (But only a bit cos I'm having an awesome time here)

Scorpius

P.S. I was just kidding, I miss you loads!


End file.
